t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Mothstar nodded, his gaze blurry. He tucked his paws tiredly under his chest, swishing his tail over the dusty ground of the den. The tom's whiskers twitched towards Darkshine, "Of course, I was thinking about getting some fresh air..." Mothstar sighed, stretching out his forepaws. --Mothstar Eagledawn twitched her whiskers in amusement as Lunarpaw had caught up with her, but didn't seem to know where she was. "Try to find me!" she called, then silently hopping through the branches until she was at the other side of the apprentice. ~Eagledawn "Wait, what?" Lunarpaw scrambled backwards and tripped clumsily over a rock. "Oops. Oh hi Eagledawn!" She recovered balance and greeted her mentor. "I didn't even hear you! Wow! Your so stealthy!" She mewed. ~ Lunarpaw The black-and-white she-cat purred. "One day you'll learn to do the same," she informed. "We're going to do hunting training now. Show me your hunter's crouch." ~Eagledawn Dapplestream sighed, her head falling down onto the snow. She huffed out a small breath, "I won't be getting used to this so easily. I rather do things alone. That's how I've always done it..." She hesitated for a minute, then continued, "I'm only comfortable with you so far." -Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She headed to a shaded area of the camp, laying down and waiting for the leader's arrival.--Kestrelpaw nodded, hopping around Honeypetal. ~Darkshine903'' 00:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Lunarpaw nodded and crouched in a hunter's crouch. "Is this it?" She mewed, checking her sstance ~Lunarpaw Mothstar bounced onto his paws, his thick fur waving in the cold breeze. His whiskers twitched against the feezing chill, the tom's tail writhing against the frosty ground. The leader got into the same resting position, twisting his head to look up at the sky. "It's about time I choose a deputy." Mothstar mewed, as if a twig was caught in his throat, the tom let out a sigh. --Mothstar Eagledawn checked the apprentice's stance from all angles. "Exactly right. Good job," the mentor praised, suddenly remembering the time when she herself was an apprentice. Eagledawn pricked her ears for a moment and then turned her attention back to Lunarpaw. "Try to scent the area. What can you smell?" ~Eagledawn (I'm gonna skip all of Flameclaw's hunting.) Flameclaw slowly returned to camp, carrying all his kill in an interesting way, he had got them tangled in his short fur so he could carry all of them at once instead of walking back and fourth. Although it could attract foxes and badgers. When he reached camp and the kill pile and threw all his kill in then began wandering camp aimlessly once more. --- Flameclaw Lunarpaw smiled and stood up, scenting the air. "I scent a frog, lizard... A toad... And, ooh! A mouse? That's strange!" She mewed, angling her ears toward the mouse's scent. "What's a mouse doing here?" She mewed to her mentor, Eagledawn. ~Lunarpaw "Mice tend to scavenge, so they're common in all territories," she told the inquisitive apprentice. "Alright, take your pick of what you want to hunt, and go for it. I'll watch you and tell you if you do anything wrong." ~Eagledawn "Well... It's just kinda strange scenting all those pond animals and then a one with fur." Lunarpaw explained to a mentor with an "I'm sorry" glance. She then nodded and ran a fox-length away from the mouse. She stalked it, hardly hearing her own paws. Maybe I could be as stealthy as Eagledawn one day! She thought and pushed he thought to the back of her mind. She was supposed to be concentrating. Once she got within pouncing distance, she pounced and killed the mouse, swiftly nipping its throat. She padded back to Eagledawn triumphantly with the small catch in her jaws. "How was that?" Lunarpaw mewed, but it was hardly audible, for she was holding her prey of course. She layer it on the ground. "How was that?" She repeated again, this time much clearer. ~Lunarpaw Darkshine nodded, shaking her fur uneasily. "Yes, it is time." She murmered quietly into his ear. Her eyes grew soft and she let out a heavy sigh, watching the kits play.-- "Honeypetal?" Kestrelpaw asked. "What are we doing today?"~Darkshine903'' 01:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar shuffled his paws, his ears pricked forward and he held an unsteady gaze. "True, but I am afriad StarClan might forbid my choice..." He knew he shouldn't be sharing this news, but he just wanted to confess his feelings. Mothstar twitched his whiskers, lifting a paw to lap at. "I'm always anxious when it comes to ceremonies... I want StarClan's approval... But I as a leader should know what's right." The tabby leader added as if he hesitated, he trailed off, looking the opposite direction. --Mothstar Eagledawn gave a bright smile at Lunarpaw. "That was amazing! You're a natural hunter!" she told. "Alright, we should get back to camp now. I know, it was a short session, but it's almost moonhigh now, and I expect Mothstar will be appointing the new deputy soon." The small she-cat gazed upwards. "Just let me get my prey, first. Do you want to see if you can find your way back to camp?" ~Eagledawn Lunarpaw's eyes sparkled at her mentor's praise. "Ohh! I can find my way back to camp!" She mewed excitedly. ~Lunarpaw Darkshine nudged the wary leader with certainty. "It will be alright. You know StarClan can't do everything. And now your leader. It's your choice to choose for your Clan. Its yours now. Just realize that." She twisted her head to meet the eyes of the leader. "It's yours now." She repeated softly.~Darkshine903'' 20:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar shrugged, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. He struggled to his feet, shaking out his clustered fur. He trotted over to the ShadowRock, scrabbling up the hitches as he reached the top. He sat down, opening his jaws to take in a large breath. The leader layed down, turning over to lap at his fur. Most of the warriors were outside the Camp, so Mothstar patiently waited, his tail tip twitching. --Mothstar The young warrior nodded. "Okay, you can do that. I'll be watching as you go." Without another word, Eagledawn dashed past a thicket and, outside Lunarpaw's view, she climbed a nearby tree with a few silent bounds, then returning to her tree hollow and collecting her prey, coming back with the fresh-kill in her mouth and watching her apprentice. For a moment, Eagledawn forgot she was pregnant - she still felt so young and energetic! ~Eagledawn Darkshine padded to the middle of the camp, watching the wary leader climb up the ShsdowRock. She took a seat, beckoning Kestrelpaw over who happily hopped over. She nuzzled her mother great fully and eagerly looked up to the great leader standing before her.~Darkshine903'' 01:07, May 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Dapplestream looked up, her face questioning what was happening. She sat up, taking a better look, "Hey, your leader is on that rock. What's up?" Her question was being directed to Hawkshadow. ---- Sorreltail looked up from her daily washing, walking over to sit close to the other cats to see what Mothstar was up to. (Sorry, short roleplays) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Lunarpaw nodded and raced towards camp. She soon arrived and looked back, proud of herself. She held the mouse in her jaws. "Eagledawn?" She called to her mentor, looking through the shadows of the trees. Where was Eagledawn? ~Lunarpaw Breezeheart stared at Lunarpaw for a second, calling to her mentor. She turned away as she heard her great leader calling. She joined the other cats and sat next to Rowanflame. "Hey." She mewed happily to him. ~Breezeheart ((Breezeheart, I don't think you realised but Rowanflame is inactive.)) Out of seemingly nowhere, Eagledawn dropped down and landed behind Lunarpaw. "Hello," she purred. ~Eagledawn ((Eer. When is it going to start?))Darkshine watched her youngest kit. So energetic! She purred and wrapped her tail closer as the cats started to gather around her slowly.~Darkshine903'' 16:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Oh, I know Aquila. But Breezeheart still likes him.)) Lunarpaw jumped, startled, as her mentor landed stealthily behind her. "Oh! Hi Eagledawn! There's a meeting! Come on!" She bounded over and seated herself next to Darkshine. "Wait." She ran quickly over to the fresh kill pile and placed her mouse on the top. Then she ran to sit next to Darkshine again. "Hi!" She greeted the dark tabby warrior.~Lunarpaw ((MOTH, WE ARE WAITING!!!!l Lol)) Darkshine purred, lapping Lunarpaw on the head. "I'm well. Shhh. Listen"☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' ((I am impatient and trying to get attention to rp. ))☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:34, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Dark, please be patient. I am waiting for everyone to gather, including Flameclaw and Firewish/Snowleaf.)) --Mothstar Firewish sat in camp, grooming his orange fur with flattenend ears. Walking over to Dapplestream, he cleared his throat, hoping the rogue would forgive him. "I'm sorry," He began. "I really thought you were Dapplestar.. but - I've realized my mistake, and I'm hoping you can put things in the past forgive me." Snowleaf watched Mothstar above, purring at the leader's calm tone. Looking up curiously, she looked lovingly into his eyes. (MothXSnow, Ripple?) Flamestar22 23:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ((Yeah, I just said I was impatient. Lol. Sorry. )) ☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:46, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Moonpaw yawned as she exited her den, having awoken from a nap. She blinke the sleepy feeling away and padded over. She quickly smiled and bounded over to where her mentor, Firewish sat. She looked up at him and giggled, "Hi! So, Mothstar is holding a meeting? Speaking of meetings, I wonder when I'm gonna be a warrior!" She grinned, "I'm gonna be the fastest warrior there is!" She meowed before falling silent and looking up at Mothstar. ~Moonpaw (Flameclaw is already gathered, he is just wandering around waiting for whatever to start...) --- Flameclaw Eagledawn let out a soft purr and laid her own fresh-kill on the pile, forgetting for a while about her hunger. The small she-cat padded over and sat next to her apprentice. ~Eagledawn Dapplestream grunted uncomfortably, "As long as you don't mix me up again." She flattened her ears. She didn't want to speak to anybody she already met before. She knew the bad impression she had given them before and didn't want them to see her for that. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:49, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar slightly puffed out his chest as he stood on the ShadowRock, his gaze held at his Clan. "It is time I appoint a deputy. StarClan forgive me I didn't choose one before Moonhigh..." The gallant tom dipped his head, his tail flicking behind him. Mothstar cleared his throat, his ears pricking towards the murmuring of the cats. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Darkshine." He flicked his ear during the brief pause, quickly continuing. "Two loners have joined the Clan, welcome Shade and Dapplestream as your half-Clanmates, they are still yet to prove full loyalty before becoming full-members." The grey-tabby drew his gaze towards his Clanmates, dipping his head once again to announce the meeting over. --Mothstar Darkshine gasped in dismay, almost disbelievingly what the leader said . "Great StarClan me?" Remembering her manners, she dipped her head in pleasure. "I am honored Mothstar.." She lapped her kit's head again as Kestrelpaw hugged her in happiness. "My mothers the deputy everyone!" She hollered. Darkshine purred in amusement. Shade sat at the edge, nodding in agreement and glancing at Dapplestream.☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC)'' Snowleaf dipped her head respectively to the new deputy. "Congratulations, Darkshine. You'll be a great deputy!" She then looked into Mothstar's eyes, warm approval showing within his choice. She then looked at Dapplestream and Shade purring. "Welcome to ShadowClan." Flamestar22 00:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (I think you're using 'dismay' in the wrong context.) Eagledawn gave a small smile, and cheered for the new deputy before turning her attention to Kestrelpaw. "She will be a fine deputy. No doubt one day a great leader," the small she-cat purred, and realised that she had a small ambition of her own to become leader. But the kits would prevent that, she reminded herself, and glanced towards the fresh-kill pile. I should probably eat. I've been starving the whole day now, and my belly's becoming really heavy. ~Eagledawn Mothstar slipped off the rock, landing squarely beside the great ShadowRock. He flattened his fur, touching noses with Darkshine. "You should organize a Hunting Patrol..." He mewed casually, his tail-tip flicking against the quick breeze. Mothstar padded over to Shade and Dapplestream, nodding curtly with greeting. "Shade, since you've joined us recently, I will need to assign a proper name for you. Is that okay?" The grey-tabby mewed, his eyes meeting with the bengal's. --Mothstar (Slow due to soccer, sorry folks. Sadly, season's ending at the end of May. Silverstar 22:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Yeah,thanks for pointing that out Aquila. Lol. I was rushing.)) Shade turned to the medicine den,amazed at all Tue dried supplies of herbs. Most of them were ruined and old from the long time it had not been used, but some of them were supposed to be well preserved dried. He sorted through the pile, rummaging what he could and throwing out the random unneeded herbs that filled the den. He gathered some poppy seeds, and other dried herbs, storing them near a place they could not rot in. After that, he merely took the old ones, making a foul taste in his mouth, and dug it into the dirt-place. Spitting out the remains, he trotted back. "I'll be searching for herbs." He informed the new deputy Darkshine. "I will care for your leader Mothstar after that though." He nodded appreciatively and trotted into the forest to get a better stock of supply. ((He'll go to his old den to get his supplies unread of actually looking.))~Shade -Darkshine touched her nose gently to Mothstar. "Thank you. I shall think StarClan will approve of your choice. And that is a good idea." She turned, nodding and yowled to the cats before her. "Hawkshadow, you must repay loyalty to the clan. Come with me, Honeypetal, and Kestrelpaw. Eagledawn, for now please resighn your duties to care for your young. Mothstar shall appoint a substitute mentor for Lunarpaw." She turned to Mothstar approvingly and turned towards the entrance. "Let's go. " she noticed Shade's comment. "Alright." She commented before turning to the patrol and waiting for the group.☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Kestrelpaw nodded at Eagledawn before striding pridefully up to her mother. "Don't worry Darkshine, you'll be great! I'm really proud to be your kit!" She purred, nuzzling her mother and as she did so, scrouched down excitedly. "I can't wait to finally train a bit! Nice to get my claws stretching." She unsheathed her claws. "Will Honeypetal teach me before I start?" "Yes, she will." Darkshine murmered to her young.Kestrelpaw gave a sideways glance at Honeypetal, waving excitedly.~Kestrelpaw Lunarpaw trotted over to Eagledawn. "Why are you going to take care of the kits? I wanna train more!" She complained. "And anyways, I don't want the best mentor ever gone for a long time!" She complained louder. "Can't you stay for just a bit longer to train?" She pleaded Eagledawn. ~Lunarpaw Eagledawn's eyes widened and she padded a few steps forward. "What do you mean?" she defensively asked. "They're not going to come for a while. I can still train Lunarpaw for at least a moon or two." ~Eagledawn Darkshinturned to Eagledawn. 'Yes, I know, but maybe... You should rest a bit. You don't want the kits getting hurt " she looked at the the pregnant she-cat with real worry.☾Darkshine903☽'' 04:27, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' "I know better than to get myself hurt. I was hunting just earlier and was doing fine." The black-and-white she-cat shook her head. "I don't want to rest, I want to continue my duties. Please just trust me with this." ~Eagledawn Flameclaw overheard Darkshine and Eagledawn talking, the orange tom walked over then said "Darkshine, she isn't that far in, so she will be fine to continue her warrior duties but will have to be careful." he then walked off, toward the exit of camp, he felt like going for a run. --- Flameclaw Snowleaf flattenend her ears, trotting around the white snowy ground beneath her. Flamestar22 12:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Speaking of Gatherings and medicine cat gatherings, I am going to work on a schedule for that because we need them to boost up activity. Sorry I didn't reply immediately. I had a big field trip yesterday)) Dapplestream flattened her ears at the mention of the necessary need of proving her loyalty. She remained silent at the mention of a new deputy, then purred at Hawkshadow, "Thanks. It's good to know what's going on." As Mothstar approached, she froze, staring at her new leader. She overheard Darkshine's command and she wished she could tel her off different about Hawkshadow but she thought about it before she tried. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:56, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine flicked her ears, anting to discontinue with the discussion. "Alright. I hope Mothstar will let you. It is not my choice." She sighed, staring at the warrior in worry. "It's just so hard, being deputy. It is so sudden and.... I didn't really expect so much to be out on my paws." She looked down and her ears flattened. She looked up to the cats coming for the patrol. "Alright Eagledawn, I wish you well. If you'd like, I can put you in the patrol." ☾Darkshine903☽'' 19:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar took a swift glance at Dapplestream and nodded curtly before turning the opposite the direction, towards Honeypetal. He blinked, his tail-tip twitching. "It's been a moon or so, they've definitely healed to this point." He inquired the she-cat, dipping his head before heading towards the Medicine Den. The air was thick with herb-scent, Mothstar was astonished. Shade was easilly finding himself a place in the Clan, being a Medicine Cat... Excitement bubbled up in his chest as he stopped Shade from his way to getting the herbs. "Shade, you seem as the perfect cat to be our Medicine Cat... Is that fine with you? Pebblepaw will be your apprentice, you will need to pass down your knowledge to her. But, along comes a requirement, you will need a proper name." --Mothstar Shade turned around. Dipping his head, he mewed simply, "I am homered to mothstar. After all, this is what I came here for." He purred. "I would like to have a new name. This one doesn't seem to fit me well here." He turned to the medicine den. "I would like to collect my herbs from my den once you are done. I have many stocks." ~Shade Eagledawn gave a smile of satisfaction at Darkshine's words. "If there are enough spots left for both me and Lunarpaw, then I'd like to," the black-and-white she-cat informed. It'll be a good experience for Lunarpaw, ''she thought. ~Eagledawn Darkshin nodded. "Yes. There is always enough spots for hunting. Now let's go." ((Honey and Hawk are not responding so we will have to go and you can catch up silver?)) She padded into the forspest to a wide opening. "Alright. Split up. I'll go this way." She pointed to the trees. "And Kestrelpaw and Eagledawn can go that way. Lunarpaw, you can hunt by yourself. The less cats, the more chance of finding prey." She nodded and bounded into the brush.☾Darkshine903☽' 23:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Moonpaw trotted over to her mother and giggled, "You're deputy! That's so cool!" She grinned before dashing off to where Dapplestream was, "Hello!" She mewed, "You're gonna be in my clan! I can't wait to hunt with you!" Moonpaw giggled. Her giggle ceased as she realized the leader was beside her, but just now leaving, "Hi, Mothstar." Her voice was much more respectful. As Mothstar left, she looked back at Dapplestream and grinned. ~Moonpaw Honeypetal, with a soft and disappointed sigh, bid Mothstar farewell, wishing she could talk to her leader and make sure he was alright. The ruddy ticked tabby hurried after the patrol, eventually catching up to her apprentice. "I'd like to go with Kestrelpaw, since she's my apprentice. I'd like to teach her about the scents of the Clans and prey along the way." She murmured, Hawkshadow catching up after saying goodbye to Dapplestream. "Where'd you like me to go?"Silverstar' 02:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Darlshine nodded. "Alright. Then Eagledawn can go with Hawkshadow." She nodded and headed towards the lake.--Kestrelpaw nodded excitedly, hopping towards her mentor. "Let's go Honeypetal! I want to learn how to hunt!" '☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:53, May 17, 2015 (UTC)'' "So we can train more?" Lunarpaw asked Eagledawn excitedly.(Sorry it's so short!)~Lunarpaw Dapplestream shifted uneasily at the young cat, taking a seat on the ground. She didn't want to mess anything up yet, and she mumbled, a growl in her tone from her nervousness, "Hi." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:12, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Icy pleeeeeease read rp. You are on a hunting patrol by yourself. Kestrel is with Honey and Eagle is with Hawk.))☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:15, May 17, 2015 (UTC)'' Moonpaw nodded slowly, calming down, "I can't wait to be a warrior. I'm gonnab e the nicest one and bring peace to all of the clans!" The apprentice glanced around slowly, her light blue eyes glinting, "I don't like that the clans don't get along." She mewed more softly. ~Moonpaw Mothstar nodded as he heard Shade vow. "Very well, I will name you Shadestorm as a full Medicine Cat of ShadowClan." The tabby mewed, his gaze held with the bengal's. "Be sure to visit the Moon Fall, one of my warriors could escort you there. You need to share tongues with StarClan." Mothstar flicked his tail curtly before backing away as he dipped his head in goodbye to Shadestorm. He felt confident, glancing over at Darkshine who got along well with organizing the patrols, he padded to her side, his whiskers twitching. "How are things going?" --Mothstar Darkening smiled. "5higs are going fine. The hunting patrol has just split, so I'm about to catch something." She flexed her claws and turned backward at the departing cats. Purring, she nuzzle the keader. "How is it going? Is Shade doing well?"☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:47, May 18, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar nodded, examing the cats that departed from the Camp. He felt slightly uncomfortable as the she-cat nuzzled him, swallowing he pricked his ears towards the Medicine Den. "His name is Shadestorm, he's officially the Medicine Cat once he visits the Moon Fall." The tom flicked the tip of his thick tail. --Mothstar Darkshine nodded. "Yes, good. He seems to fit in well. Oh. I have to hunt! I can talk with you later! " she smiled and slunk off into the frosty landscape, scenting a mouse. She followed the scent, combing a tree for and ambush and springing. She landed squarely onto it as it have a shrill squeak. She proudly help up the item and hurried it under the snow.--*Nighttime. Been a while so why not?* Shade Turned to Moonpaw, who would have a great experience going to a place named for her, and Eagledawn. "Eagledawn, Moonpaw, why don't you two come with me to the Loudmaw'e cave. I have chosen the two cats." His whiskers twitched as he added in amusement. "Which are very special." ''☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:06, May 19, 2015 (UTC)'' Eagledawn's whiskers twitched, but she gave a patient breath. She didn't like being interrupted while hunting, and she had a feeling that she knew why she was being pulled aside, but she couldn't deny going somewhere as important as this. "Alright, Shadestorm. I haven't caught anything yet, anyway." ~Eagledawn Shadestorm nodded. "Yes. But that is in the night. I'm sorry I interrupted. You may continue hunting." He nodded and slunk back to his old den to retrieve his old herbs. Collecting as much as he could, he bounded back to camp, stocking the supply again.~Shadestorm Darkshine had already caught three mice. "Now for some birds." She whispered to herself. She sniffed the frosted air, searching for a scent. Catching the scent of a bird, she followed it as closely as she could.☾Darkshine903☽' 23:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC)'' On her way past, Snowleaf trotted towards Dapplestream, giving her an acknowleging nod. "Congratulations on becoming a new member," She purred. Meanwhile, Firewish laid in the Warriors Den, his claws unsheathed and locked against the craters of the floor beneath him. ''The Shade will destroy you! ''Flamestar22 00:39, May 20, 2015 (UTC)